The Forgotten Uchiha: A Naruto Fanfiction
by MeroUchiha
Summary: This is a little fanfic that involves a few new characters. The character Amaya is based on my good friend Brooke. She's one big Naruto fan, an even bigger Kakashi fangirl and one of my closest friends. She has also helped in some ideas for this fanfic. 先生ありがとうございます! (thank you sensei) (︶ω︶)
1. Chapter 1

On top of a cliff, a large wolf stood, sniffing the air and observing the land below him.  
"I can smell two people within that forest", he said. "One of them is _him_". His low voice echoed slightly, his black fur glistened in the soft sunlight and his Sharigan eyes glowed like those of a demon.  
"Good, Apaku. Follow the scent. Who else is there?" a girl replied, who was sitting on his back. Her long ebony hair danced in the wind and her fringe covered some of her forehead protector. Her bright blue eyes sparkled like sapphires in the bright sunlight. Her hood created a shadow which hid her face and she wore the forehead protector of Konoha, the hidden leaf village. She wore a black fur cloak with the hood down, and a short tunic that was a dark navy, with a red sash along her waste. Her forearms were covered in bandages and her k_unai_was sitting in a satchel on her right side, meaning she was a rare left handed ninja.  
"Hmm… Tobi, they call him", Apaku said, baring his teeth.  
"Keep him distracted, I'll go for Itachi". He leapt down from the cliff and into the forest. The girl smiled under her mask and pulled her hood up.

Itachi and Tobi rested in a clearing next to a camp fire. Suddenly Apaku leapt from the trees into the clearing. The girl jumped off and landed in front of Itachi, eyes closed and concealed by the hood, while Apaku held back Tobi.  
"It has been a while hasn't it, a few years, maybe seven? Uchiha Itachi", she said, opening her eyes to reveal the Sharingan that glowed in the shadow.  
_Nani!?_ Itachi thought. _She is part of the Uchiha clan!? But that's impossible. I killed all of them…_Itachi stood and thought. She seemed very familiar. Her Sharingan pupil was different, like the one Inuzuka's have.  
"Now it is time for you to repay on what you have done", she said, running towards him and forming a seal. _"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"_ She shouted, as three shadow clones on each side appeared. All seven of them circled Itachi and drew their _kunai's_. Itachi then performed the fire breath technique. Only three were caught and disappeared, the others dodged.  
"You really think you can defeat me?" Itachi yelled, ready to attack. The mysterious girl then seemed to mirror his every move, including the jutsu's that he used.  
_How is she doing this? _Itachi thought. _She knows how to use the Sharingan very well, yet she doesn't seem to be a full Uchiha..._

The fight continued on and on. There were many close hits, but neither harmed one another. They were of equal strength, and were very smart. Eventually they stood opposite of each other, fatigued and out of chakra.  
_Kuso!_Itachi thought, as he examined her, trying to remember who she is. _We are of same strength. This fight will go on for ages! She seems so familiar...__  
_"Who are you?" Itachi yelled.  
"Humph! You really do not know who I am? I'm one of the most well-known ninja! I am Merō Uchiha!" She replied, showing the back of her cloak and removing her hood to reveal her white face.  
_Nani!? Is it really Merō, my old teammate?_Itachi thought, wide-eyed. _She has changed a lot. I've heard she's a very strong ninja now. Looks like the word was true.__  
_"We will meet again, and I will get my revenge for what you did to our clan," Merō said. She and Apaku then disappeared into the forest.  
"Tobi's eyes didn't deceive him. That was the Merō Uchiha," Tobi said as he stood next to Itachi. "Looks like Itachi has another person who wants to kill him".  
"She has changed a lot," Itachi replied, staring into the forest where Merō and Apaku disappeared into. "She was in my team, and she wasn't the popular person. She was always picked on because she was from two clans and looked different. I felt sorry for her, but it seems she has gotten stronger… Very strong."

_Itachi couldn't believe it. He graduated from the academy, and he's only six. In the distance, Merō also graduated, but she wasn't happy. She wasn't getting congratulated by her peers. Instead they were teasing her as usual.__  
__"Show-off!" yelled a girl.__  
__"Loser!" A boy yelled.__  
__"Dirty blood!" screamed a group of children. They called her this every day. Itachi sees her train hard every morning and in the afternoon. She seemed to be sick of people pushing her down. Her father wasn't an Uchiha but her mother was. She was accepted as an Uchiha because her blood screams the clans' name. Out of all her peers, Itachi seemed to be the only one who didn't call her anything and didn't push her around._

_Later in the day, they sat waiting for their sensei. It was only them in the team. It was an awkward silence. They sat and waited for about an hour, until someone landed in front of them.__  
__"Sorry I was late", she said as she dusted dirt off her Jounin vest. "I only just got the news that I'll be teaching two young grasshoppers. I am Amaya, your sensei. Tell me your names and your dream for the future. We'll start with… You there!" She pointed to Merō.__  
__"I'm Merō Uchiha", she replied, staring down.__  
__"An Uchiha, eh? Go on".__  
__"My dream… Is to become one of the strongest ninja. I want to be a traveller. I want to travel to other villages. I want even the toughest Jounin to fear me when I walk past. I want them to tremble when they hear my name. I want to be known in all the villages!"_

"I saw you hesitate when you were fighting", said Apaku. "Why is that?"  
"Because... He was the only one out of the people at the academy that didn't put me down", Merō replied. "Despite the fact I hate him for what he has done to the Uchiha's, I still appreciate that he felt sympathy for Me."  
"You must let go of that. He killed your clan for such an absurd reason! You must kill him soon!"  
"But I overheard that his brother Sasuke also has a grudge against him. I might leave the killing to Sasuke and help myself to make him feel the pain that he put me through of losing the only ones who loved me". As Apaku hopped from tree to tree and Merō rested on his back, Apaku lifted his nose in the air and sniffed.  
"Want some ramen, Merō-chan?" Asked Apaku.  
"Hm... I do feel a bit hungry. _Hai!_" Replied Merō, her stomach growling. She grabbed her hood and pulled it up, hiding her face back into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

Apaku made his detour to a restaurant.  
"I might go now. It's been a tiring day," said Apaku, yawning.  
"Ok. I'll whistle if I need you," Merō replied, as she waved to Apaku. She walked into the building, and noticed an old friend at the back with two students_. _One was reading through the menu while the other sat quietly.  
"I want this one! No wait I want the special!" yelled out Naruto.  
"_Baka!_" replied Sakura as she slapped Naruto across the face. "You are really loud and attracting attention."  
"_Shizukanishite!_" Hissed Kakashi as he lowered his book labelled '_icha icha_ paradise'. "I am in the middle of a love-"  
"Ah, Kakashi-sensei. Still addicted to the _icha icha _paradise series, I see?" Interrupted Merō as she rested her arm on his head.  
"_E!_" Sakura said, pointing at her. "You are Merō Uchiha!"  
"Who's she?" asked Naruto.  
"Only one of the most well-known and strongest Jounin around!" Answered Kakashi as he turned around to see Merō sitting down next to him.  
"I see these are your pupils", Merō said. "You're Sakura Haruno, eh? I have heard you are the smartest ninja in your age group".  
"You know who I am?" Sakura replied.  
"_Hai. _Kakashi told me about you in our letters and you too, Naruto. The one with the _Kyuubi _sealed within him and a very ambitious man," Merō said, drawing back her hood to reveal her bright blue, Inuzuka eyes and her naturally white skin.  
Naruto noticed her long, black pointed nails on her hands, her pointed ears, her mysterious white skin and her empty emotion. He decided not to say anything, and went back to deciding what ramen shall he have.  
"_E!_" Merō yelled. "Spicy ramen is on special! I must have it!"  
"Do you like ramen as well?" Naruto asked, jumping out of his seat.  
"_Hai! _Ramen is the best food there is! I would live on it if I could!"  
_Oh brother, _Sakura thought. _Not_ a_nother Naruto..._

When their lunch arrived, Naruto payed his attention to Merō. Kakashi sat, laid back on his chair and reading his book. When Merō opened her mouth to eat, she revealed her large wolf-like canines. She then stopped before eating.  
"_Itadakimasu_!" Merō said. Once they began to eat, it fell silent on their table. Kakashi wasn't hungry and continued reading his book.  
"Merō", Naruto said, breaking the silence.  
"_Hai?_" Merō replied, eating up noodles.  
"What is the story behind your teeth, nails, ears and skin?"  
"Hm. Might as well tell you now so I don't forget. Ages ago, when I was about nine years old, I was entered in the Chuunin exams.Unfortunately, in the third exam, my first match was against someone who made me snap. I was alone, and outcasted because I am only half Uchiha and because of my strange white skin. Anyway, all this anger built inside of me, and black chakra began to pour out of my body and engulfed me. I had a beast sealed inside of me since I was born, and I never knew it. I couldn't transform back and my mind was not there. I tore my opponent to shreds, and when my mind returned, I noticed what I did but it was too late. My mother sealed the beast inside me, but killing her in the process. Kakashi taught me afterwards to control my anger so I could use this other source of chakra, and hopefully soon be able to use this demon beast. Luckily I became a Chuunin, though. One day we were out for a week on training in another village, and when I returned after that, at night, Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan, which meant he killed my father. At sixteen, I became a Jounin and I went off traveling. As you know, I am a well-known ninja. I may not be talked about often, but majority of ninja know who I am, and they do fear me."  
"Does anyone challenge you in a match?"  
"A lot of times, yes, and I have never lost. Some think I should become Hokage, but it's too much work."  
"You're so awesome!"  
"_Arigatou_", Merō said, smiling as she finished off her ramen. Once they finished, Merō pulled up her mask and her hood, they paid the bill, and they all set off.  
"Kakashi-sensei; Can I tag along with you?" Merō asked, leaning on his shoulder.  
"If you would like to, sure. We're heading back to Konoha", Kakashi replied.  
"Sounds good enough; let's go!"

It was a couple of hours until the positive atmosphere changed when Merō picked up a familiar scent.  
"_Nan desu ka?_" Sakura asked.  
"An Uchiha is nearby," replied Merō, carefully observing the surroundings. "Sasuke. It is pointless to hide up there!" All was silent. "_Baka! _You can't hide from me!" Merō leapt up into a tree. A few seconds later, Sasuke fell to the ground with Merō alongside him.  
"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.  
"Why are you spying on us?" Merō asked sternly.  
"Trying to kill you, imposter!" Sasuke yelled, pointing at Merō.  
"I'm no imposter!" Merō snapped back.  
"There are no survivors of the Uchiha clan! You are Itachi in disguise!"  
"Humph. I was on a mission at the Hidden Village of Mist for a week."  
"Where's your proof?"  
"Here", Kakashi said, breaking the argument and pointing to himself. "Merō was my pupil after her Chuunin exams, and we indeed had a mission for a week, during when the Uchiha massacre occurred. If this was a person in disguise, they wouldn't have a seal on her stomach."  
"You had to say that, didn't you?" Merō said, massaging the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "What if he wants to see, now?"  
"I don't invade peoples' privacy," Sasuke replied.  
"Well, Sasuke, if I was Itachi, I wouldn't say this. I have a grudge against him too. I wanted to kill him for what he has done but I found out you also want to. So I'll be nice. I would like to put him through the pain he put me through, from losing the only two people that loved me. After my sensei, Amaya died, I was alone, and I had no friends or family."  
This will result in you killing him!"  
"My sensei's specialty was mind techniques. I can put him through pain without physically injuring him."  
"Hm. I find that hard to believe."  
"Believe what you want to believe, Sasuke. You'll see." Sasuke studied Merō.  
_She looks serious. _Sasuke thought. _And she does look very strong. I'd rather not mess with her right now. _Sasuke then disappeared.  
"Did you really teach that _baka,_Kakashi-sensei?" Merō asked.  
"He isn't a _baka_!" Sakura snapped.  
"He is too obsessed with power. He's forgetting about the other two important things, wisdom and courage. Without wisdom, you can destroy, without courage, power just goes to waste. My sensei told me this before she went missing. It was her last words to me. Well, let's go. We are just standing here playing with our hair!" Kakashi lead them off.

_Merō, Itachi and Amaya were resting for the night. They have just completed a mission. Amaya was cleaning and stitching a kunai wound that Itachi had on his back and Merō tended to her own wound on her leg.__  
__"Keep still, Itachi", Amaya snapped. "I am out of chakra, so I have to stitch it".__  
__"Here", Merō got up and used her remaining chakra on Itachi.__  
__"Merō!" Amaya said. "Use it on yourself. I've got it under control."__  
__"His wound is more serious than mine. I can stitch mine up."__  
__She puts her comrades before herself. Amaya thought. She will be a very good ninja._

_Later that night, when they were all asleep, Itachi woke up to hear Merō leave. He secretly followed her to find her next to a waterfall. The full moon made the water glow, and the many cherry blossom trees made this area look like one from a fantasy story. Merō grabbed a kunai, and cut her forearm.__  
__"Merō-san!" Itachi called. "What are you doing!?" Merō showed her arm, which was covered in scars. Suddenly chakra began to glow from there and it began to heal.__  
__"It's an experiment", Merō replied. "I am making my forearms impenetrable, so I can reflect sharp objects."__  
__"I find that a bit ridiculous."__  
__"You'll see soon, Itachi-kun"._


	3. Chapter 3

The four of them finally reached Konoha. When they entered, the Jounin at the gate stared at Merō.  
"It's Merō Uchiha", the first one whispered. "Didn't she disappear?"  
"She's probably just here as part of her travels," the second one replied.  
"Wow," Merō said, looking around. "Old Konoha has changed a lot. Is Ichiraku still here?"  
"_Hai!_" Naruto replied.  
"Well I'm hungry from the travel."  
"We ate only three hours ago!" Kakashi said.  
"Let's go to Ichiraku's!" Naruto yelled.  
"I knew you will be here, Merō", Apaku said from behind. The loud, deep voice gave Sakura a bit of shock.  
"Ah, Apaku! It has been a while", Kakashi said. Apaku walked next to Merō as they made their way to Ichiraku.  
"Mmm it still smells nice", Merō sighed.  
"Merō? Is that you?" Kiba tapped her shoulder.  
"Kiba! You and Akamaru sure have grown a lot!" Merō gasped, giving him a friendly hug.  
"You know him?" Sakura asked.  
"He's my cousin."  
"I thought you were an Uchiha."  
"My mother was an Inuzuka. I pretty much adopted the Uchiha name because of my dad, but I still lived with Inuzuka traditions as well. That's how I've got Apaku". Naruto found it strange. She was nearly exactly like him, yet she had no relations. He also wanted to know more about this Amaya person. When the little reunion finished, they started heading off. Sakura walked behind them. Merō began to slow down.  
"I could hear the tone in your voice when I called Sasuke a _baka_," Merō said. "You love him, don't you?"  
"_Hai..._" Sakura replied, blushing.  
"You are one of the most important people in his life. Orochimaru's cursed seal has pretty much killed his heart too. He needs love in his life, but he is too stubborn and he has let power get the better of him. Deep inside, there's the same old Sasuke that you fell in love with. You just need to bring it out. You are the smartest ninja I've met, out of all the villages I've been to, so do not give up."  
"Do you really mean that?"  
"_Hai_". Merō put her arm over Sakura's shoulder and smiled, but it seemed like an empty smile. "By the way, you look pretty with your forehead exposed."  
_Nobody has ever complimented my forehead before... _Sakura thought.  
"Now! To Ichiraku's! Last one there has to pay!" Merō yelled, running.  
"Ahhhhh wait for me, Merō!" Naruto yelled back, close behind her.  
"Was she always like that?" Sakura asked Kakashi.  
"_Hai,_" replied Kakashi. "She loves her ramen, and she is quite hyper. Let's catch up to them." When they caught up, Merō and Naruto have already ordered their ramen.

After their meal, Merō got up and went off to train, Naruto with her.  
"Who is this Amaya you talked about?" He asked her.  
"She was my sensei", she replied.  
"What happened to her?"  
"She went out on a mission, and she never returned. I went to search for her, but all I found was this." She unclipped the brooch that held her cloak. It was a black gem in the shape of a tear.  
"_Sugoi desu ne!_" Naruto gasped.  
"I have been catching her scent lately. It's all over the place, but it's as if she is alive."  
"Might be that you miss her?"  
"Yeah, most likely... Wait! There it is again!" Merō sniffed the air. "It's very strong too!" She then began to run in the direction where it's coming from.  
"_Matte kudasai_!" Naruto yelled, running not far behind her.  
_Wow, she runs really fast! _Naruto thought, only just catching up with her. She finally stopped at a stream. A person was sitting on the bank, reading _'icha icha _Violence'.  
"It... It can't be..." Merō gasped.  
"It has been a while, little grasshopper..."  
"Amaya-sensei!"

"Amaya-sensei! I thought you were dead!" Merō ran towards her and hugged her.  
"I never knew I was so missed. I feel so loved", Amaya said, pushing Merō away.  
"We thought you were dead!"  
"Ah. That, little grasshopper, is a story for tonight. I've heard you've reached your goal. You have blossomed, grasshopper."  
"Typical you, calling me a grasshopper all the time."  
"Is this the one with the Kyuubi contained in him? Uzumaki Naruto?"  
"_Hai_!" Naruto yelled. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, and I will become Hokage one day!"  
"That's cute," replied Amaya, getting back into her book.  
"That's... Cute? You'll see who's cute when I become Hokage!" Merō started to chuckle, and Naruto just grunted.  
"You are pretty ambitious, Naruto," Merō said, smiling.  
"Wait! Amaya... You read...?" Naruto stuttered, pointing to the cover of the book she sat reading.  
"_Hai_", Amaya replied. "It's the best series I've read."  
_She's exactly like Kakashi,_Naruto thought, frowning.  
"Merō, my little grasshopper, how is that _baka _Kakashi going, hehe?" Amaya said.  
"Don't call Kakashi-sensei a _baka_!" Naruto yelled.  
"Calm down, Naruto", Merō said, softly grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up at her. "It's a little nickname between them". Despite the fact she is strong, she has beast qualities and is powerful, her skin was soft, cold, and well looked after. It sent shivers down his spine.  
"What are you blushing at?" Merō asked, letting go.  
"Uh… Hehe... Nothing", Naruto replied, chucking an innocent grin.  
"Well let's go! I can tell you, Amaya-sensei, Kakashi will be pretty damn surprised to see you." They all headed off. At the gate, Kakashi and Sakura stood. As soon as Kakashi recognized Amaya's face, his heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe his eyes. He walked up to her, and stared.  
"Ah, Kakashi-sensei. It has be-" Amaya was interrupted by Kakashi's strong grip around her. He hugged her tightly.  
"I..." Kakashi said. "I missed you..."


	4. Chapter 4

_Kakashi waited at the gate all day. It has been a week since Amaya went off on a mission, and she has not returned. Merō went out to search for her, as her sense of smell was like one of a canine. Out in the distance, he saw Apaku walking with Merō on his back. Kakashi ran to them.__  
__"Where's Amaya-chan..?" He asked. Merō looked up. She looked like she was just crying.__  
__"iie... It-it can't be..." Kakashi gasped. Merō nodded, and began to tear up again. She opened one of her palms, revealing one of Amaya's black teardrop charms that she wore, covered in her blood. They both went into Konoha with sadness and sorrow around them._

_Kakashi sat in his bedroom. He couldn't believe it. He wanted it to be a dream, well a night terror, really. He looked at a photograph with Amaya and Merō. They both had their cheeky grins. Tears ran down his cheek. He had so many chances to tell her, but he was a fool and waited for a romantic opportunity. They had a fight before she left, and it was his fault. Guilt ran through his body, and he gazed into her green eyes in the photo.__  
__"I'm sorry, Amaya-chan... I..."_

"Kakashi... What is the meaning of this", Amaya asked, stunned.  
"I... I am sorry..." he replied.  
_The fight... I nearly forgot about it... _Amaya thought. She then hugged Kakashi back.  
"Naruto," Merō whispered. "Wanna leave these two lovebirds?"  
"_hai_", Naruto replied. They then tiptoed off. Amaya was still slightly stunned by this tender side of Kakashi. She always saw him as a strong person with barely any emotion, and a mysterious man.

"Jeez they probably forgot we were even there", Merō said to Naruto.  
"That's adults for you," Naruto replied.  
"N-N-Naruto-kun..." said a voice from behind.  
"Hinata?" Naruto turned around to see Hinata, looking down and holding something in her hand.  
"You... You dropped this..." she handed a _kunai _over, and ran off.  
"She's such a _kawaii _girl", Merō said, smiling, but it still seemed empty. "So shy too..." _I can see in her eyes, _thought Merō. _She has feelings for Naruto, but he just cannot see. _  
"She's always like that around me for some reason", Naruto replied, scratching his head.  
_And he cannot see the obvious... _Merō thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar scent that was carried in the wind.  
"Are you OK, Merō-san?" Naruto asked, noticing that she straightened and seemed to be alert.  
"I must go", Merō said, whistling for Apaku. He arrived and quicker than a flash, they left.  
_Nani!? _Naruto thought. _What's with her? _"Wait for me!"  
Merō and Apaku were rushing through the forest with Naruto behind Merō.  
"Did you smell him?" Merō asked.  
"_Hai_", Apaku replied. "I started running towards you as soon as I caught the smell in the wind."  
"You better watch out, because this time I will get my revenge!"  
"Who are you talking about?" Naruto asked.  
"Itachi Uchiha..." Merō replied.

Itachi was alone. He walked through the forest, coughing up blood. He had a fatal disease, but medicine and will power was keeping him alive. It was torture for him, to cough up blood and having death on his tail. The pure solitude and silence was interrupted by Apaku, Merō and Naruto, landing in front of him. Merō jumped off, and Apaku and Naruto went to the side and watched the battle.  
_Nani!? _Itachi thought. _She is still trying..._  
"I will get my revenge", Merō said, activating her Sharingan.

Again, the fight ended with both of them out of chakra and fatigued.  
_Kuso! _Merō thought. _He's one tough cookie..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Itachi walking towards her.  
_He can still fight!? _Merō backed away into a tree. She braced herself to defend from whatever kind of move was about to come her way, but when Itachi was an arm's length in front of her, he moved her hair out of her face.  
"Don't hide your face, Merō-san..." Itachi whispered. He then disappeared. Merō stood there like she was paralysed and wide eyed.  
"Merō!" Apaku yelled as he ran towards her. "Are you ok?" Merō did not move.  
"Merō-san?" Naruto said, tapping her shoulder.

_The team just finished their training session. Amaya left to have a duel with Kakashi, and Shisui went home early to tend to his ill mother. It was only Itachi, and Merō still trained.__  
__"Merō-chan", Itachi called. "Go home, you're tired."__  
__"I just need to improve my taijutsu", she replied. "I'm terrible at it!" Itachi walked in front of her, and moved her hair out of her face.__  
__"Don't hide your face, Merō-chan..."_

"Itachi wouldn't have killed the clan for an absurd reason..." Merō said. "Apaku! Tomorrow we will travel in search for the truth!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I do not know why it only clicked into my head now", Merō told Amaya at Ichiraku's.  
"Maybe he has changed. Maybe he isn't the nice, innocent Itachi we knew", Amaya replied.  
"I'm certain, after this afternoon that he still is. You were too busy being lovey dovey with Kakashi-sensei, so how will you know?"  
"Because... Well... Hehe... I am your sensei. I know everything!"  
"Sure, sure... Well tomorrow I am off to find out what really happened. My guess is that another Akatsuki member might know, most likely a man called Kisame."  
"Well be careful, young grasshopper. We don't want you dead." This was like old times. The two of them, eating ramen together and chatting. Merō could not believe how much has gone by, how much has happened, and how much the friendship between her and Itachi was destroyed.  
"I know how to handle these situations. I've been traveling a lot, and I've been in bad situations loads of times", Merō said, as her ramen was served. "_Itadakimasu!_"  
"Well I'm still worried, young grasshopper", Amaya replied, eating her bowl of diet ramen. "I don't need to lose you".  
"Well for years I thought I lost you, why didn't you come straight back?"  
"Because, I was held as a prisoner for years. I was put to sleep by some sort of sound jutsu, and I only recently woke up. Their jutsu wore off because the man that placed that jutsu on me died."  
"Well-" Merō finished off her ramen. "-nobody will stop me. I know he did it for a reason, a good reason, and... Well... I..." Merō bit her lip, and didn't finish her sentence.  
"What is it? Come on, spit it out!" Amaya said.  
"I need to get ready. I'm leaving at dawn. _Ja ne_", Merō replied, paying for her ramen and running off, blushing at the thought that filled her mind.

At dawn, Merō set off from her home along with Apaku.  
"I know that Kisame is from the Hidden Mist, and travels with Itachi, but I wonder if he might know..." Merō told Apaku, as they walked through the forest.  
"Maybe that Tobi guy might know", Apaku replied. "I can smell that he is an Uchiha, so he must know."  
"I'll go to Kisame first, but I heard he's the 'Monster' of the Hidden Mist, so I'll be careful..." Merō wondered if she was onto something, and that she was right. She actually missed the old times, when she and Itachi were friends. She wanted the entire team back together, and she felt guilty for judging Itachi before she did some thinking.

Itachi walked along with Kisame at twilight. He had a strange feeling, and the thought of that encounter with Merō wouldn't leave his mind. He remembered the good times, and he didn't want to kill her.  
"What's wrong, Itachi? You seem sluggish", Kisame said.  
"Oh, it's nothing", Itachi replied. His chest started to hurt again. It was almost dark, so he thought of setting up camp.  
"Kisame, should we set up camp?" He asked, clasping his chest.  
"Ah. Your disease getting to you again", Kisame replied. They started setting up camp, unaware of what was hiding in the shadows. After they finished, Itachi took his medication that sustained the disease temporarily. They sat around the campfire, eating, as the twilight descended into nightfall. They still did not notice the pair of blue eyes and red eyes glowing from the darkness that surrounded them as they fell asleep. Merō crept slowly next to Kisame, with Apaku just behind her.  
"_Kokoro no Sharingan..._" Merō whispered, activating her secret Sharingan that she and Amaya worked on. Her strange pupil rotated slowly in a clockwise direction, as if its purpose is to put someone in a hypnosis state, and her soft, glowing blue eyes turned into a harsh crimson that could give little children nightmares, her Mind Sharingan.  
"Apaku, keep an eye on Itachi", Merō whispered, gazing down at Kisame. "If he awakens, you must wake me from my jutsu, and flee."  
"_Hai_!" Apaku replied, nodding his head.  
_Well here goes nothing... _Merō thought, holding her breath as she formed a seal. "_Kokoro no iriguchi no jutsu!_"

Kisame awoken, but he wasn't in the forest he was in before. He was on very shallow water, and twilight surrounded this mysterious realm.  
"Welcome to your mind, Kisame", Merō said, behind him. Kisame went to attack her, but Merō stopped him in his tracks with her Mind Sharingan. She could put him through pain with a simple glance if she wanted to. Kisame fell to his knees with his limbs aching.  
"Not so fast there, mate", Merō laughed, walking around Kisame.  
"You're... Merō Uchiha?" Kisame asked. "What are you planning?"  
"I'm not here to kill, I'm here for answers. Now, has Itachi ever said anything about the Uchiha massacre?"  
"_Nani_!? Just that? Well, all I know he killed off all the Uchiha's, that is all". He knew that Merō was very strong, and even in this jutsu, he can be killed easily with a simple glance. Merō studied him. His facial expression, his eyes, his body; there was no sign of lying.  
"Hm. I believe you, Kisame", she said, grabbing his chin lightly and looking at him. Her soft and cold skin brought chills up his spine. "Well, you are no use to me anymore". She let go and her eyes returned to normal.

"Quick, Apaku!" Merō whispered, running off. Apaku followed, looking back to see Kisame waking up.  
"How did it go?" Apaku asked. "Got anything?"  
"_Iie_", Merō replied. "He had nothing."  
"Well don't give up. I think we should check that Tobi guy. He might know something".  
"Hm, yeah. He actually had the scent of an Uchiha, so he might have the answer." Merō wanted to find out soon, because she knew she was right, and she wanted it all to be back to normal even more now. She now missed Itachi. He was really valuable to her, because he was her first friend, the first person to acknowledge her for who she was, the very person who pulled her from darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

"Itachi-san", Kisame said that morning.  
"_Hai_?" Itachi replied, getting ready to move out.  
"About that Merō chick, last night, she entered my mind. I thought she was going to kill me, but she just asked about the massacre. What really happened that night?"  
"I'd rather not talk about it at this moment in time..." _So she's opened her eyes now. I'm glad.__  
_"Come on, tell me! You can't keep me in suspense."  
"Later! Ok?"

Amaya wondered the streets of Konoha. All has changed so much since she was here last, that it was nearly unrecognizable to her at first.  
"Amaya-chan!" Called a voice from behind.  
"_Hai_?" Amaya replied, spinning around to see Kakashi not far from her. "Ah, Kakashi-kun!" When he caught up with her, he held her hand, and they walked, catching up with what has happened these past years they were apart.  
"So you teach that _kyuubi_ kid now, eh?" Amaya asked. "And you also taught that _baka _Sasuke too?"  
"Even though he is a monster now", Kakashi replied. "He is not a _baka_. Orochimaru's cursed seal pretty much killed his heart, and he has become too obsessed with power and revenge. I know he will return to his former self, he just needs that someone to drag him out from the darkness. By the way, have you seen Merō?"  
"She thinks that Itachi didn't kill the clan for such an absurd reason, so she is searching for 'the truth'".  
"What makes her think that?"  
"I think something happened in their last encounter; also Itachi was a really close friend to her. They may have grown apart since you started teaching Merō, but they were always very close. She probably misses him..."

Merō arrived back at her camp with three fish she caught from the river nearby. Apaku rested next to the campfire as Merō guttered the fish.  
"Why is it now that you want to save Itachi all of a sudden?" Apaku asked. "I know there is another reason you're hiding..."  
"I don't want to save him... Not yet", Merō replied, staring into the fire. "I never really wanted to kill him or hurt him from the start, because he was a good friend, and... well... I miss him". Merō blushed and bit her lip.  
"Under the strong genes of the Uchiha and Inuzuka clans, there is still a soft spot", Apaku chuckled.  
"_Shizukani!_" Merō hissed, her entire face now red. "I don't miss him in that way! You know we were good friends..."  
"I am just messing with you, Merō". Apaku chucked a cheeky grin, and Merō threw one of the fish at his face.  
"Just eat up and get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow I want to find Tobi and get answers as soon as possible before Sasuke gets to Itachi and kills him."

_It was Merō's turn to fight in the third Chuunin exam.__  
__"Good luck, Merō-chan", Itachi said, smiling. As she made her way to the field, she caught a glance of the opponent she was going to verse, a sand ninja. __  
__"Humph, this will be easy", he said, crossing his arms and chuckling. "A nine year old freak". Merō clenched her fists and her anger slowly awoke inside of her. Before she knew it, the match had begun. She quickly activated her Sharingan and dodged a ball of sand that flew her way. She only just missed it.__  
__"Haha", he laughed. "This is too easy!" He threw more sand balls and used a few more jutsu's.__  
__He is a difficult opponent... She thought. He's probably underestimating me, so I have a bit of an advantage.__  
__"Why did you stop?" He yelled. "Are you too weak? Are you going to hide behind that boyfriend of yours, hm!? You are weak, and a freak!" The last sentence killed the sweet, innocent Merō and something broke inside of her. Her body glowed with a mysterious black chakra, and her pupils began to change shape. Her beautiful Sharingan eyes turned into ones of a demon, and her body began to change form. The Sand Ninja began to fear her, and regretted underestimating her. The inner anger she held from the very start of her existence clumped together, and broke a seal that was place on her at birth. The chakra of her inner beast was released, and so as the beast herself, Gekido. _

_Itachi could see that Merō wasn't there anymore. She had a beast sealed inside of her that she never knew about, and took over her mind and body. Gekido, a werewolf-like creature, looked like a canine from the inner depths of hell. It ran towards the Sand Ninja, and before he could breathe his last breath, he was torn to shreds by the blades that grew as nails on Gekido's large paws. Blood stained the wall he stood in front of, and the gory event that just occurred stunned everyone that watched, even Itachi. He watched from the balcony in shear shock and horror. He never knew Merō had a side like this.__  
__"Merō!" Yelled someone from the crowd. A tall Inuzuka woman landed from the crowds and formed a seal, Merō's mother.__  
__"I knew this was going to happen soon", she said to herself. Itachi leapt from the balcony and stood next to her.__  
__"What are you going to do?" He asked her.__  
__"I must place a seal onto her", she replied.__  
__"But... It would cost your life".__  
__"I know. I have prepared for this". Gekido noticed the pair standing. She then ran with such great speed and attacked Itachi. As she raised her left claw, about to end his life, her eyes went from the blood red to the soft blue of Merō__.__**  
**__"Itachi...kun..." She said in a mixed pitch voice. "I'm..." She got up, her face shouting the sadness and guilt she had. As she turned around, her mother stood there with the death god behind her.__  
__"I am proud of you no matter what, pup", she said, smiling and tearing up.__  
__"Nariko!" Someone yelled from the crowd. An Uchiha man ran through the sea of people, trying to get to Nariko. Once he got to a large gap, he jumped off onto the field to stop her, but it was too late.__  
__"Take good care of Merō, Keiji", she said, smiling. "I love you..."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Merō began to cry as her mother formed a seal on her. Itachi stood behind her, still in shock of what Merō tried to do, even though it wasn't really her. As soon as the seal was complete, Gekido was resealed inside of Merō. The life of Nariko imediently left her body and she collapsed, dead.__  
__"Nariko!" Keiji yelled as he rushed to her empty body. Merō stood there, back in her form and she collapsed, but Itachi caught her before she reached the ground. The entire stadium was silent, and all was shocked and were still. Keiji began to mourn and held Nariko in his arms. She died with a smile on her face.__  
__I never knew Merō-chan had so much anger and rage bottled up inside her, Itachi thought.__  
__"The Chuunin exam is now postponed until next week!" announced the Third Hokage from his balcony. All of the people then burst into chatter and fear surrounded the atmosphere. Everyone pushed and shoved to get out of the stadium, to move on with their lives. All of Merō's classmates that saw that gruesome event now feared her. They were now afraid that she would attack them as how she attacked her opponent. Once everyone was gone from the stadium, Keiji went up to Itachi and took Merō from him. He then disappeared, leaving Itachi alone._

__"Have you picked up any scents at all?" Merō asked Apaku as he leisurely walked on a path to the Country of Wind and she sat on his back.  
"I still do not smell anything", Apaku replied. "There seems to be nobody at all. Wait a moment..." Apaku stuck his nose in the air, Merō doing the same thing. "I got it!" Apaku then ran completely full of zeal. The scenery went by so quickly that it was like a blur to him. Once the scent started getting stronger, he slowed down. Eventually they caught up to Tobi and Deidara.  
"You are... Merō Uchiha..." Deidara said, slightly stepping back but preparing to fight.  
"I am not here for a fight, Deidara-san", Merō replied. "You are no use to me at the moment. I need you", she pointed to Tobi.  
"Ahhh don't hurt me!" Tobi cried as he hid behind Deidara.  
"Be a man and face your opponent, un!" Deidara yelled, pulling Tobi away from his back to face Merō  
"If you answer my question, and if I'm satisfied with the answer, then I will have no need to harm you", Merō said, sliding off Apaku and walking towards him. "I want to know why Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan, the real reason".  
"Tobi doesn't know that", Tobi replied, shrugging his shoulders and his voice full of a childish feeling. Merō took one step towards him, and then he crouched down and submitted to Merō.  
"Ok ok, I know why, I know why!" Tobi said, shaking. "It was... to keep Sasuke from being killed by the ANBU black ops, and for the sake of the village's peace!"  
_The ANBU black ops were behind this? _Merō thought. _And it was for a good reason... I cannot believe that I misjudged Itachi... _Merō felt guilt piling up inside her. She was right, but she now wondered if Itachi could ever forgive her for trying to take revenge for nothing now.  
"_Tobi-san, arigatou_", Merō said before she climbed back up on Apaku's back. "Oh, and Deidara-san; I do quite enjoy your artwork"- Merō removed her mask, and chucked a small smile -" it's... Unique." Merō and Apaku then rode off in the direction of Konoha.  
"All of the stories I have heard of her..." Deidara said, slightly stunned at the fact that she never attacked once. "She isn't a cold-hearted beast who will tear apart anyone who stands in her way, as what the rumours say…"

At sunset, Merō and Apaku reached Konoha. Merō was sound asleep on Apaku's back.  
"Welcome back", Kakashi said, greeting them at the gate.  
"Merō is a bit tired, so I might wake her up for some _ramen _and we can go back home", Apaku replied, slightly shrugging one of his shoulders to wake Merō up. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw Kakashi.  
"Kakashi-sensei…" She said quietly. "Where's Amaya-sensei?"  
"She is waiting for you at Ichiraku's", he replied. "She will be treating you to some _ramen_". Merō imediently stood up.  
"Oh boy, free _ramen_!" She jumped off Apaku and ran towards Ichiraku's. Apaku chuckled slightly, and Kakashi stood there with a long face.  
"She really hasn't changed at all…" he said. "Naruto is just like her…"

At Ichiraku's, Merō greeted Amaya with a hug, and they both sat down.  
"How are you, young grasshopper?" Amaya asked her, smiling.  
"I got the answer, and you _are _wrong!" Merō replied. "He is still the kind-hearted Itachi we knew. He massacred the Uchiha's, to prevent the ANBU black ops from killing Sasuke and for the sake of the village's peace, but I wonder why he never said anything…"  
"Ah! Merō-san!" It was Naruto. "Are you having _ramen _too!?"  
"_Hai, hai! _Come join us, Amaya is treating."  
"I'm not treating both of you AND myself!" Amaya yelled.  
"Well now you are, Amaya-sensei". Merō chucked a cheeky grin, and Amaya punched her.  
"How about _you _treat us?"  
"You know, Amaya-sensei… I am stronger now." Merō then shot a punch so fast that Amaya didn't even see it. She went flying into crates of vegetables. Naruto fell on the floor, laughing and laughing.  
"I'm not a little grasshopper anymore, Amaya-sensei, heh!" Merō shouted.

After the commotion ended, and after the three of them ate their _ramen_, Merō said goodbye, called Apaku and rode off into the forest back home. Merō walked into her house, and sat at her piano. She played a sad, but beautiful tune that her mother played for her before her death. Apaku slept in a bed opposite of the piano, dreaming of his mother who as well risked her life to save him from danger. When Merō grew tired and she snuck off to bed, where she tossed and turned. She felt terrible for turning on Itachi when he was innocent. She wondered if he will ever forgive her.

_Merō was lucky enough to become a Chuunin along with Itachi who was out on a mission. She wondered the streets with her Chuunin vest, and everyone stared at her.  
"How did she become a Chuunin?" A mother whispered to her husband. Merō turned to them, but they were scared and walked off. When she went past a bunch of other ninja who passed the Chuunin exams, she walked up to them, but fear struck their face and they ran away from her. Nearly everyone feared her. It continued every single day. Everyone would stare and stay away from her. _

_One night she sat on the deck of her home and cried. Thoughts filled her mind, yelling at her to kill herself. She grabbed one of her kunai, stared at it, and held it up to her throat. As she sobbed one last time, someone yelled her name.  
"Merō-chan!" Itachi yelled as he ran towards her. "What are you doing!?"He snatched the kunai out of her hand and sat next to her. "Why would you think of doing that? You won't solve anything, you will only make it worse for everyone."  
"Nobody wants to be near me", Merō sobbed. "Everyone fears me, and if they got the chance, they would kill me!"  
"Not everyone. I will never do that, so as Amaya and your father. I would never harm you". He comforted her with a hug. Merō rethought about suicide. She was happy that Itachi was there just in time, because she regretted thinking that as the only and good option._


	8. Chapter 8

Itachi was alone, wondering the forest. He could feel the disease taking its toll. It wasn't very long until it will kill him, and if he doesn't manage time properly, he will die without seeing Sasuke one last time. He could tell that his brother was close, so he entered inside a shrine for the Uchiha's, sat on a throne, and waited. Not long after, Sasuke arrived.  
"Today, you will meet death", Sasuke said, smirking at him and activating his Sharingan.  
"So you didn't have the guts to kill your closest friend?" Itachi replied. "How pitiful…"  
"I do not need to do what you tell me to! I can defeat you without the Mangekyou Sharingan!" Sasuke started this large fight with a move, which Itachi dodged with ease.

The fight went on and on. Itachi was stabbed with a sword, which purposely missed any important organs. He sat on the ground, weak, coughing blood, and his wound screaming pain. Sasuke started up a _Chidori_, and Itachi braced himself, preparing to dodge. Suddenly someone stood in between them and held off the _Chidori _with her forearms. It was Merō.  
"I told you it would work, Itachi-san", Merō said, smiling.  
"Merō? What are you doing!?" Itachi replied. He had a plan all worked out. To cure Sasuke of his cursed seal, and to give Sasuke his eyes, but it was all interrupted.  
"Sorry, but I must interrupt your little plan". Merō pushed back Sasuke and quicker than a flash, her fist met his stomach, and Sasuke passed out.  
Itachi-san… _gomen nasai_". She then turned quickly and punched into Itachi's stomach. He then blacked out as soon as he saw Merō picking him up. She called for Apaku and he arrived. She placed Itachi on his back, and she rubbed healing ointment on Sasuke's injuries.  
"We should probably hurry back", Merō told Apaku as she climbed onto his back with Itachi in front. She had her arms blocking him from falling off, and she held on Apaku to prevent herself from falling. Apaku then set off as fast as he could.

Itachi woke up in a dimly lit room. Merō had her hands on his chest, concentrating hard to try to heal the disease.  
"Merō…?" He faintly said, making out her shape.  
"Shoosh", she replied. "I am trying to heal your disease". After a while, the pain in Itachi's chest started to slowly fade away, and his urge to cough disappeared as well. She then lifted her hands away, and started stitching the wound on his chest. She then rubbed an ointment into it which slightly burned.  
"Why are you doing this?" He asked. "If you knew about my plan, why did you interfere?"  
"You know how I disappeared for about six years until just recently?" She replied. "Well I was creating potions. I was collecting ingredients from all the different countries, learnt what they could do, the substances in them and I started creating potions. I have become exceptionally skilled in alchemy, and I have developed something to cure seals which I was going to use on Sasuke, but after I learnt of the real reason of why you killed the clan, I think the honour is yours to inject it so there is no point in sacrificing your life anymore." She then looked away from him, and sighed. "I am sorry, for seeing you as a cold-hearted criminal. I betrayed you as a friend, and it makes me guilty of doing so. I hope you can–"  
"I forgive you", Itachi said, trying to sit up. "Nobody cares for me anymore. They only see me as an S-rank criminal. You have been the first to see past my actions and accept me".  
"But what about the _Akatsuki_?"  
"They do not see me as a friend, only a _Shinobi_ and nothing else." Merō smiled inside her mind. It was unexpected that he would forgive her straight away, but she also felt sorry for him because he was in the same situation as her when she was younger.  
"Unfortunately I have no healing potions on me, and I used all of my chakra to remove your disease so you will have to stay here in my home for a few days to recover. If you need anything, food, drink, I will be here. I will need to go to Konoha so you–"  
"Wait don't you live there?"  
"No. I live deep in a forest nearby. _Ja ne_".  
"Merō-chan… _Arigatou_", Itachi said, smiling slightly as Merō left the room. He relaxed and fell asleep.

In the evening, he was awoken by a piano playing in another room. He got up, despite the pain, and followed the sound. He stopped at the living room and watched Merō playing the piano. As she finished her last note, Apaku looked his way and growled.  
"Oh, did I wake you up?" Merō asked Itachi. "_Gomen nasai…_"  
"No, it is ok", he replied. "I nearly forgot you could play." He walked over slowly, still staggering from the pain. He sat down beside her and asked her to play it again. It was such a wonderful tune that seemed to remove all of the bad things in his mind. He then fell asleep, softly leaning on Merō's shoulder. She smiled and she carried him to his room. She tucked him in under the blanket and Apaku looked on through the door frame.  
"You have a mother's instinct", he said.  
"What makes you say that?" she replied, walking out of the room and gently closing the door.  
"You are very wise, you know how to heal things from simple paper cuts and colds, to fatal diseases and sword wounds, and your heart is pure." Merō blushed slightly. "You will be a great mother someday, Merō".

In the morning, Itachi woke up to the smell of food being cooked. He followed the scent to the kitchen where Merō was slaving away, making breakfast. Apaku sat outside, relaxing in the warm morning sun. He turned to Itachi and gave him a stern look.  
"Ah! _Ohayou_!" Merō said, placing breakfast at the table.  
"You didn't have to", Itachi replied, smiling slightly.  
"Well are you going to starve? Come and eat. You'll need it to recover." They both sat at the table. Merō ate silently while Itachi stared at the bowl of rice.  
"I'm… I'm sorry…" Itachi said. Merō stopped eating and looked at him, confused. "I'm sorry for killing your father, for leaving you in the darkness again, and for everything. You shouldn't help me, because I have done nothing to help you."  
"Itachi-kun… Don't think that, because you brought me out of the darkness, you were my only friend and you stopped me from killing myself. If anything I owe you." Merō then smiled and continued eating. Itachi dug into his rice and replayed the kind words Merō said to him. Afterwards, Merō gave Itachi some spare clothes to wear while his were getting cleaned and repaired. He showed him around the home and around her property. Her home was a large, traditional Japanese home. It was quiet and peaceful within the forest. The birds tweeted and the slight, cool breeze went through his hair.  
"So why do you live in the forest?" Itachi asked.  
"It's much peaceful than Konoha", she replied, looking up at the treetops. "I've got my own space, it's just pure solitude."  
"Are you far away from Konoha?"  
"_Iie_. I don't live too far, but not too close."  
"Has anyone found your home?"  
"It's in the part of the forest where no one has been. The trees hide it too, so nobody has found it, and if they do they have to deal with Apaku." Itachi then glanced over at Apaku, who was giving him a death stare. Apaku has not accepted that Itachi was good, because he fears for Merō's safety. He was seeing if Itachi did anything suspicious in case he was planning to kill her. Merō was his only family.


End file.
